A small break!
by starsattwilight
Summary: in the story the flock are back at the old E shaped house and there's a little surprise hope u like it! please review! my 1st story! will update
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One. Max's P.O.V**_

I looked at the alarm clock. It read 5:47. Normally I would roll over and go back to sleep. But not these days. I got up and looked over at Fang on the other bed. He was fast asleep. It was so not far hat he got to sleep in 'till 7 but I had to get up at 5. Life is so unfair.

So I woke up and made sandwiches, did the ironing, washed the clothes, swept the floor, cleaned the living room after last night, made coffees, cleaned the kitchen, packed everyone's bag's, fed Total, cleaned Total's kennel, crept into mine and Fang's room and cleaned the adjoined bathroom, started up the car (I'll explain after!) and made breakfast.

And after all that Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel all woke up. So then I had to clean up after them, give them their bags and lunches then had to sweep the floor again after they spilt food all over it. Oh, and then I had to mop the floor after that because Total threw up.

"Max!" I heard Iggy yell from the direction of the table. I walked in. "Yes?" He nodded towards Gazzy who was sitting in Iggy's chair trying to watch TV. "Gazzy get out of Iggy's chair." I said. He shook his head.

"No, I want to watch TV and you can't watch TV from here."Well then sit in my chair.

When they were gone I made myself a coffee and sat down in my favorite chair, the rocking one. I thought I should up date you since it's been 9 years since the whole save-the-world thing.

After we saved the world we came back to our old home. The one that looked like a backwards 'E,' well turns out, they hadn't blown it up. It was still there, same as before. Looks like they were just bluffing. So we've lived here for 2 years since the 'save the world' thing.

Well in case you haven't read Maximum Ride you're probably going to be wondering what all this talk about saving the world is. Well, these mad (crazy mad) scientist mixed our DNA with bird's DNA so now we're 98 human and 2 bird. Now you might think that's pretty cool but it isn't when they want you dead and have savage half human- half wolf things called Easers after you.

So that's my quick update.

Oh, no. I can't believe it.

_**Chapter Two.**_

I can't believe it. I just found the last thing I want to find right now. I've told him he can't make them any more because they're too dangerous. But does he listen? No.

I just found a bomb under Iggy's bed. If I try and move it I'll get blown up. Oh, stuff him I just won't give him an allowance anymore. Wait, then he'll use Gazzy's. Damn it! What am I going to do?

After ringing Iggy's work (he works in KFC) and yelling at the boss for 5 minutes I managed to get Iggy on the phone. I then yelled at him for another 5 minutes and demanded he tell me how to turn it off. So he told me 'cause he knew what was good for him. I turned it off and sat down.

I picked up my favorite book _'The Angel Experiment.' _I read about 3 chapters (and these are very small chapters, mind you) when the phone rung. I picked it up and heard yelling in the background. "Hello!" came Kierra-Jay, my best friend's voice. "You don't have to yell!" I yelled back. She seemed to realize that she didn't. "Oh, sorry. It's just. Uh, hello. Nice to hear from you." She said, last for words.

It's been two years since we'd seen each other. She had been one of those kids that had read Fang's blog. We'd all gotten along pretty well with her. Especially Iggy. When we'd left he'd given her our phone number (we set up a phone) hoping she'd call us. But she never did. "Ah, um, is Iggy there?" She said in a quiet voice. I rolled my eyes. You would've thought she could at least talk to me for a little while and then ask about me. Iggy was still devasted that she hadn't called and now she just expected me to stick him on.

"No, nice to see you too. You could at least say a proper hello before you go and break Iggy's heart all over again."

I'm not exactly known for subtlety.

"That's not my fault! You guys just left!"

"That's why God invented telephones!"

I heard her sigh. "I met you, wings and all and then you just left after a day!"

"So! You can't blame us! We just wanted to get away from it all!"

"I'm just not use to the fact that my friends have wings!"

"You're making it sound like it's our fault we have wings!"

I hung up. Just than Iggy came in. "What was that about?" he asked. "Nothing."

Suddenly we heard a crash. Looks like we have bigger problems to worry about. Much bigger.

_**Chapter Three**_.

We spun around and saw someone standing there. I realized she looked familiar. "Who are you?" I asked. She didn't answer. My jaw dropped when I realized I knew where I'd seen her from. But before I could say anything she saw on top of me. "Jined. Kiki. Tiwi." I said. Iggy rang down the hallway to the phone and disappeared. She was punching me and I felt blood come out of her nose. I managed to get a few punches in and I managed to kick her off. When Iggy came back he silently crept up on her and punched her in the head and kneed her in the stomach when she turned around. I grabbed her arms when she tried to get Iggy.

I pinned her to the ground and after a while Iggy told me Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were coming. I had been sitting on this girl for ten minutes, with Iggy helping when she tried to get away, when the flock flew in.

"Who is she?" asked ten-year-old Gazzy, his eyes wide. Nudge and Angel's jaws were on the ground. "What the hell?" Fang asked.

We tied her up and I told Fang I'd been on the phone when Iggy came and then she appeared. After explaining I went back to check on her. But she was gone. The rope was in a pile on the floor. A photo of the flock was gone. But that was the lest of our troubles.

She had been the splitting image of Ari.


	2. fang and i

**I hope you like the story. May be a bit of Faxness (or Mangness!) Hope you like it!**

I couldn't believe it. After telling the flock that she was gone I went back into the room we had left her in. I was sitting in the nearest chair when Fang came in. "Hey, where are the others?" I asked. He looked around.

"They're outside playing. They're by the pond around the back." _Good, _I thought _I can just relax a bit without worrying about the flock. _I suddenly realised that Fang was watching me. "Are you still thinking about Ari?" He asked. I nodded. I was staring at the ground when he asked, "Who do you think she is?" I thought about it for a moment. "Maybe she's Jeb's kid or they used his DNA and made a clone or something." I replied. Fang laughed at me and shook his head. "You're such a Star Wars addict!" he said referring to _Attack of the Clones, _the only Star Wars movie (as it was the only one we had) I had watched 10 times with the sound up so loud the walls were shaking.

The laugher was dying down and we sat in the comfortable silence we had. Suddenly, Fang lifted up my head. I was looking into his eyes, as expressionless as always, when he kissed me. My stomach was doing somersaults and cartwheels. The kind that your stomach does when you're nervous, except I wasn't nervous, I had been kissed before. I swear, if my stomach was in the Olympics it would win. "Fang." I murmured. He wasn't listening. He was intent on kissing me. "Fang." I said again, this time louder. "Yeah?" he asked, he's lips still locked on mine. Trust me, it's hard to talk when you're kissing.

"Look, Fang." I said trying to get my lips away from his. "Look, we can't do this to the rest of the flock. We can't be together. Sorry but that's how it is." When I said it I looked into his eyes to see if he'd been hurt by what I said. But they had no emotion in them. He left the room. Yes I think he was hurt by what I said. It wasn't by fault but, it was true. We couldn't be together. Just then I heard a noise outside the window. I spun around to see Iggy standing there, a horrified look on his face.

Oh, no

He had worked out what we'd done.

**If you want to hear what happens next please review. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
